


Eclipse

by ilovemygaydad



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2017 eclipse, humans!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: inspired by this tweet aka my favorite eclipse hc https://twitter.com/danielhowell/status/899681449808449539





	Eclipse

Each of them had a special pair of glasses that Logan and Patton had forced them to wear because they could “go blind” or whatever. Virgil had taken them without much fuss (keyword, much), but Roman had been a complete pain in the ass. Regardless, eventually they’d been able to convince him by telling him that it’d be awfully hard to go on adventures without being able to see. That’d shut him up quick.

They sat on the roof of Patton’s house, which was easily accessible from the window outside of the master bathroom. They’d been watching for the entire time and even a little before since Logan had claimed it would be much better to see the before and after as well. Now, however, the full eclipse was just around the corner. Like, a minute away just around the corner.

“Guys! Look! It’s about to happen!” Patton squealed. He was probably the most excited about the eclipse, but Logan was a very close second.

The anticipation was nearly killing them. They were /so close it was almost unbearable to have to wait anymore. Logan glanced down at his watch.

“Three, two, ONE!” The group simultaneously looked up at the sky. It was beautiful.

“Wow, I’m glad the sun has embraced the all-black style. Very fashionable,” Virgil muttered, a smile on his face.

“I actually think that the moon is embracing its beautiful golden halo,” Roman protested. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, whatever you say, Living Musical.” A smirk spread across Verge’s face as he looked at Roman.

“I think you guys are missing the whole point,” Patton said. “The moon and sun are finally reunited! Look at those two beautiful ladies together once again!” He was practically swooning, hands clasped by his heart.

“You guys, it’s just the moon passing in front of the sun at the perfect angle to block the light’s way to Earth. What has this to do with celestial beings and fashion or love?” Virgil didn’t think he’d ever seen Logan more confused.

“It’s a joke… You know what, never mind. Let’s just enjoy the eclipse.” Virgil gave Logan a comforting smile.

The rest of the eclipse was watched in wonderful silence… minus Logan’s eclipse facts that he’d spurt out every few minutes.

 

 


End file.
